An android's beginning
by goldenicydragon
Summary: Basically a what-if on reasons why Gero wanted #17 & 18. AU demi-saiyan! 17 & 18. Asked by polkadotpublicty Technically finished but if people asks I can write about them meeting Goku and the rest.


"That insolent brat!" a frantic old man thought as he scurried around his lab trying to dodge falling debris. "One day, Son Gokuu I will have my revenge and it will be you scurrying around like some pathetic rat."

"Doctor Gero, we need to leave soon" said a monotone voice of one of Gero's many creations, causing Gero to sigh angrily as he grabbed a blueprint of one of his many ideas- this one was of an android unlike any other one that was a biologically and cybernetic enhanced human. A boy who appeared to be fourteen-fourteen for crying out loud!- with a tail and an unusually intact naivety.

Had Gero not want him dead, he would have manipulated him, but the fates were not on the boy's side. The boy may look human, but there was no way he could be human that tail itself seemed too natural-obviously not a mutation or perhaps he was a separate breed of human? One more feral and wild? No he acted and looked calm, not exactly wild, but definitely not civil.

Dr. Gero spent his whole life studying humanity, he knew 'normal' better than most people and that boy was not normal. Perhaps if there were one of his 'breed' there would be more, and what better way to hurt someone then to take someone important or someone close like a family member.

"Come on Lapis, we have to hurry!" A female voice said in a hushed voice.

Dr. Gero backed into the woods before pulling out a tranquilizer gun as he studied the girl. She reminded him of that Goku boy as she was about his age but appearance-wise she looked nothing like him. Unlike the boy's short spiky black hair, the girl had long platinum blonde hair with piercing blue eyes. She possessed that confidence that Goku has, that air that seems to say that you're completely and totally in the right and all who disagree are just misinformed.

"I'm coming, sis" A boy who could've been her twin said stepping into view. His hair was matted and stuck in a way that hinted at his lack of bathing. The hair itself went to his waist, and his tattered jeans and polo were stained with mud as were his sisters.

Oh, Gero knew them. Lapris and Lazuli were both runaway children-in his opinion the best kind as no one cared what happened to runaways as long as the kids were out of sight. "Fire or lead them away?" he thought both had its positives but both also had risks. If he shot and missed, the kids would flee, but if on the road they found out his identity they could easily overpower his frail self. On the other hand he could do both, if he lead them partly and once, there never is a 'if', they got suspicious he'd either drug or tranquilize them into cooperation.

So he walked towards the children and as he got closer he said in his kindest voice, "Hello, children are you alright?"

"What's it to you, old man?" the boy, Lapis, said making Gero inwardly grin. "A feisty one, eh? No matter they're the easiest to break"

"Oh well I was on my way to meet my children and their families, but when I saw you two, I thought something may have happened so I wanted to invite you over so I could make sure your alright," the lie slipped through his lips easily enough and the girl, Lazuli, seemed to buy it.

She turned to her brother, "Okay, I guess we can trust you, but we're watching you," She turned her back revealing a furry belt around her waist.

"May I ask about the belt?" It killed Gero to keep the 'sweet' voice, but he knew now they were perfect, will be the perfect specimen. Reaching out to her belt and unraveling it to reveal a tail, virtually identical to a monkey confirming Gero's suspicions.

She glared, "None of your business, gramps!" she said walking beside her brother as Gero grinned.

After days of travel-"Your house is farther than you said, old man" Lapis said multiple times, they were close and Lazuli couldn't be happier to get off her feet for awhile.

When they reached the city near his supposed 'house' Dr. Gero said, "I'd like to thank you for coming with me, and before we go to my family's house I'd like to cook you something, is that alright?"

The twins nodded hesitantly deciding to ignore the ominous feeling that statement seemed to have.

They soon began to prepare camp while Gero cooked their meal. Gero smiled cruelly as he reached into his sleeve pulling a vial out and pouring it into their food. "They will be unconscious for 48 hours plenty of time for me to get them prepared for the transformation," Unlike his other cyborgs, these two will be perfect to challenge and kill Gokuu, and should they betray him his backup plan will lead to both Gokuu and the traitorous cyborg's deaths

When he passed out the food, Lazuli and Lapis both ate all of it, and when they prepared to stand up, the drug took effect and soon they collapsed. Luckily the fall did nothing more than further dirty their clothes.

When Lazuli and Lapis both awoke in a new location, they were both stripped and cleaned, dressed in a light tear away gown. Lazuli moved to turn her head, but to her surprise her hair and Lapis had been cut down to shoulder-length. Tears gathering in her eyes, she turned to see her brother being wheeled out of the room. After days of screams, saws and swears her brother's voice was silenced and the red light cut off.

Dr. Gero looked at her and said, "Lazuli meet Android #17," The look in the doctor's eye was absolute madness and glee.

Lapis-no Android #17 looked at her and said in a monotone so unlike her younger twin and said, "Hello, Android #18"

Soon Gero wheeled her into the room and stripped her bare. Inspecting her for any cuts, scars, bruises, or other imperfections, he said, "I think you're in better condition than Android #17 is in"

The way he said 'better condition' was similar to the way an inanimate object-_a thing_-would be talked about. The very first thing he did was remove her tail tossing it carelessly into a bin with _her brother's tail _beside it. The scalpel cut into her body making her scream until she passed out.

She soon awoke to the doctor saying, "Hello Androids #'s 17 & 18 I hope you enjoyed the 5 year stasis I put you in" he said purposely to egg them on. It worked, 17 charged at the man making 18 smirk thinking of her freedom, but to her confusion the doctor pulled out a remote and said, "Lesson #1: You obey me or you will be punished," He pushed the button and 17 fell motionlessly to the floor, his eyes still open, but empty to the world. "Is-Is he dead?" 18 asked with horror in her eyes as her face was permanently altered to be expressionless. Gero laughed and said, "Far from it, he is deactivated-" He paused placing 17 on a table and clamping his wrist tightly, "And now I shall show you what deactivation is" When she reached her hand out preparing to throw the man by his neck. To her surprise her hand connected and before she could stop herself, she flung him into the wall. He quickly rose and hit her own deactivation button causing her to collapse on the floor.

"Just as I thought they are not humans, they're half with another-possibly an alien or another foreign mammal," Dr. Gero thought when he prepared a new stronger android body for himself and as his creation finished the process, Gero smirked looking out at the sunset, "I'm coming for you...Son Gokuu."


End file.
